Tan dificil era ?
by camikoon
Summary: Vamos que tan dificil puede ser decirle me gusta a una chica


Hola *^* bueno este es mi primer fic asi que no sean duros conmigo...Perdon por las faltas en mi escritura e - e y eso *se va y se esconde *

" pensamientos" PD: me dio flojera ir a google

POV TOSHIRO

Cuando menos lo esperaba, aparece la persona de mis pensamientos, la persona que sin querer se robo mi ya no tan frio corazon,la que me hace mas blando, la que hace que mis celos irrasionales salgan a flote,la que de un dia para otro se volvio mi debilidad,la que con tan solo una mirada sabe lo que estoy pensando y sintiendo,mi alma gemela, mi luz,mi fortaleza, sin ella no podria seguir bien, no podria sobrevivir sin ver esa hermosa sonrisa que solo a mi me pertenece,sus palabras me tranquilizan, tan solo un pequeño roce con ella me acelera el corazon,su forma de ser me enamora cada vez mas, sus estupideces me alegran el dia,sus rabietas me dan gracia, todo de ella me gusta,ella me complementa.

Pero aunque piense eso, todavia no soy capaz de decircelo a la cara, de decirle que me tiene mal, nisiquiera en este momento, en la que esta alfrente mio ayudandome con el papeleo que matsumoto dejo, se lo puedo decir, nisiquiera en este momento soy capaz de decircelo!

-Toshiro, que pasa? te noto un poco distraido.

-...

-Toshiro?

-" vamos toshiro dicelo, no seas cobarde!"

-oye me estas escuchando?

-"Puedes peliar con hollows, arrancars,bounds, fullbrings y no le puedes decir unas simples palabras"!

-Oye toshiroooo! si me sigues ignorando me ire!

-"Vamos dicelo!"

-Okey, entonces me ire!

-"Dicelo!"

-Adiooos!

-Me guss...tas..y karin?

-se fue maestro

-Maldicioon, soy un idiootaaa!.

-Maestro, tranquilicese.

-Hyorinmaru que hago ! Porque demonios no se lo puedo decir

-Porque usted es muy cobarde maestro

-Tu tambien hyorinmaru? si no me vas a ayudar mejor dejemos esta conversacion hasta aca.

Maldicion, soy un completo idiotaaaa, tenia la oportunidad y no la aprovecheee!, maldicion, maldicion!

-Con permiso! se me quedo mi prendedor.

-"Vamos toshiro aprovecha para decircelo"

-Me retiro!..No esta vez karin

POV,NORMAL

Antes de que karin pudiera salir, toshiro la abrazo por la espalda y undio su cara en su cuello,para que no pudiera verlo.

-Qu-que haces to-toshiro. Decia una karin muy nerviosa

-Escucha bien porque no lo repetire denuevo,entendido

-Ha-ai

-Desde que fui al mundo humano y me encontre contigo, tube un mal precentimiento,sabia que me pasaria algo que no queria que pasara,pero de todas formas me marche del mundo humano,no actue de la misma manera en que lo hacia siempre, andaba distraido,torpe y muy idiota,muchos decian que debia estar enfermo, pero ya sabia que no era cuando supe que tuny tu familia se vendrian a vivir permanentemente a la SS mi corazon salto de felicidad

-Toshiro yo-

-No me interrumpas

-Esta bien

-Cuando te volvi a ver mi corazon latio como nunca y cuando te asignaron en mi escuadron, mi corazon toshiro, mientras que a karin se le escapo una pequeña tenia tan cerca que no me podia concentrar,cuando pasabas muchos de mi subordinados te quedaban mirando y eso no me gustaba,asi que me decidi y me dije, yo sere el primero en decircelo y espero que lo sea...

-Toshiro...

-Me gustas...

Este se aparto de karin y le da la espalda y le dice

-Si no sientes lo mis...

-No alcanzo a terminar porque karin lo jalo de un brazo y lo beso, fue un beso muy inexperto al principio,pero despues paso a uno mas pasional, mucho mas experto,pero por culpa del aire se tubieron que separar, pero no mucho ya que karin junto su frente con la de el y dijo

-Con un simple me gustas me bastaba.

-Lose, pero...queria hacerlo a mi manera, que acaso no te gusto

-Claro que si MI querido idiota

-Aunque suene raro, me gusta que me digas asi MI querida boba

-Te quiero. dijo karin antes de comenzar nuevamente a besar a toshiro y claro cerrar la puerta con llave

**Desde una arbol al lado del 10 escuadron**

Una pelinaranja se reia y decia

-Esto va a estar por semanas en la revista, lo siento taichooo~

Fin :D

viva el hitsukarin ! (*^*)9


End file.
